Rewind
by EmptyLife
Summary: Thinking something is hopeless and trying to forget it with the New Year coming, but something is stopping you from doing so. Why is this happening? What would you do? A story in Ritsu's point of view  - A New Year themed story
1. Prologue

Hello there! :D

This is just a prologues to a new story I'm writing. To those that read my other story, don't worry, I'm still working on it. XD

It's just since it's the holidays I wanted to write something to do with New Year's... this may appear very angst, BUT TRUST ME... it's gonna turn out to be fluffy and cute. (maybe muhahahaha) :p Q.Q

**Disclaimer: I do not own K-on!**

* * *

><p>One would say this life is bliss. Being in the most famous band in Kyoto and receiving all you ever wished for. Well, almost all of it. Yes, of course... I'm not with Mugi, Yui, Azusa or Mio anymore. Just me and this foreign band. I mean, don't get me wrong, these guys are amazing, but it's just not the same as with HTT...<p>

It all began with HTT's performance two years ago, when the scout picked me out of all the band mates. He said I had a wonderful beat and that my image would suit the band he had in mind. That band was "Trump Card", four guys and myself. I hesitated, but the others insisted I go. They insisted, but I could feel the pain in their voices. Being the arrogant type, wanting to become big like the rest of the cool bands, I couldn't resist the tempted offer. I turned my back on them, never to talk to any of them ever again. After the humiliating betrayal, who would want to show their face.

I bought a new phone and switched my number... I became a new person, or so I thought... HTT was still haunting me in my dreams and even my joyful band mates couldn't allow my suffering to wither. I had to admit though, I did have fun here or there, but my mind was always filled with Mi - HTT! I gasped, not expecting to say her name. But, it is all true... I'm love struck, I'm in love with my best friend, or more like used to be best friend. Ever since we came to high school together, it was like a needle struck my heart and the feelings never vanished from then on, no, they never even wavered. But, I didn't want her to be associated with someone like me, I rather she found somebody more selfless and less arrogant...

I was already twenty, so owning an apartment all to myself was natural. But, I hardly had time to live in it anyway, since my schedule was packed with gigs and photo shoots.

Although no matter how busy one is, nobody could forget New Year's now could they? It's tomorrow, yet there is still no snow, how sad, without snow it feels so empty, but nevertheless I've made my decision... on New Years I'll throw away all my memories and start a new life, I have to, otherwise I'll just live in a hopeless illusion. I'll start anew with my new band mates and friends. I have to. And nobody will stop me.

* * *

><p>So that's it for the prologue :D review and favourite please. :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: Betrayal

First chapter! Hope you like it! :D

* * *

><p>"Ritsu! Our performance is in an hour and you're still sleeping even though its evening! Get ready!" A man with long blonde hair hammered his firm fist against the door leading to my apartment.<p>

" I know, chill down, _Bakaaaa_~ I got your text today morning about it," I teased as I slithered into the bathroom.

" It's Bak_uu_! BAK_U_," he persistently yelled back.

I chuckled while quickly taking a refreshing shower, quivering to the cold sting of the water sprays. As soon as I was done I walked to my closet and put on my ripped jeans and a black T-shirt along with yellow conversers.

"Here all ready."I stormed out of my apartment; grabbing my coat and hat, swiping the door until the end and making Baku fall onto the ground.

" Why are you relaxing! We have a performance, stand up!" I smirked at him while he gave me a grimaced look.

" You're too carefree," he told me.

" You're too uptight," I said as I reached out my hand to him with a grin. He grasped it and screamed out, "Come on, everyone's already waiting in the car." He dragged me outside as soon as he was up to his feet.

" Hey, hey, don't shove." I shook off his hand from my back. " Dude, how _do_ you handle your girlfriends," I laughed.

" Hmph!" Baku sulked.

* * *

><p>I leaned over the limo to see my other buddies inside it, along with the manager.<p>

" Give me a break." I plunged onto a seat and felt the car suddenly moving. " It's New Years and -"

" Exactly the reason to perform." The manager interrupted.

" But..." I pouted.

" Stop whining, were going to a party afterwards anyways...you're so immature," Kurou spoke out with a wave of his black hair. He was crossing his legs and had propped his chin in the palm of his right hand.

" Look who's talking, at least I don't put on cream on my face and look after myself like a girl." I took on a defensive role.

" Huh, aren't you insulting yourself, Rikkun?" Shou and Shin asked in sync.

" No that's not the point— " I waved my hands in disagreement before I got interrupted by Kurou.

" Well of course, I have to fulfill my handsome image for the girls." He smiled, sticking out his teeth like a horse.

" You're hopeless," I whispered under my breath.

" The crowd is gonna be as large —if not larger— as usually, so I want you guys to give it your all." The manager's eyes flicked towards his watch. " Ahhh, and here we are. Right on schedule."

" It's a good thing the manager told us to come pick up Rikkun earlier otherwise we would have been late, ne?" Shin leaned his head to the side, followed by Sho's nodding.

" Hmph... Cause of her I had to sacrifice my time, " Kyou hissed.

" Oh shut up," I growled at him.

" You know he has a point," Baku said, sighing.

I glared at him and had him by his collar, ready to punch him through the squeals he emitted , until the door opened and the screams of the crowd allured me.

I gently let go and made my way out of the limo, giving autographs to every fan of mine I could possibly see. They were my weakness. I couldn't resist my adoring fans.

" Kyaaaaaa, Ritsu is sooo hot!~"

" Yeah but look at the cute twins! They're just too adorable!"

" But nobody could possible withstand a chance against my charming, lady-killer Kurou!"

" You're wrong! Baku is sooo much more handsome and hot!"

The girls all yelled out who was hotter and who was prettier, and that made me frown. I didn't want them to see us as just some kind of porn stars, but as musicians, to love us for our music. Gladly guys also showed up at our concerts, so it wasn't completely swarmed with women, not like I hated the idea though, if you know what I mean.

* * *

><p>" Fi-nally..." I panted. Sweat dripping from my body and face.<p>

" Go-od, work, guys." Baku's voice echoed from behind me. " Nice beat Ritsu, your voice was good Kyou and the twins you played well on the guitar."

" You too! Baku-kun! You played especially marvellous today on the keyboard." Shin radiated with joy.

" Ahhh, Thanks."

Besides all the bickering and lack of confidence, Baku was a real responsible guy and really praised us when we deserved it, he was a sort of leader of the group.

" Ahhh, man I'm beat, Ritsu clean my legs."

" Go fuck yourself, Kyou..."

" Tsk, you're not a lady at all." He shook his head in disapproval.

" What lady would clean your legs for you!"

" Who wouldn't." He snickered.

" You know— "

" Guys get ready, were going to the party now." Baku stopped at his tracks and gave us a pleading look." Oh, and we will have to walk there..."

" Huh?" Kyou stood up as fast as a rocket. " Why!"

" Takahashi-san called me and told me that it would be better for us to take a walk and cool of our heads."

Everyone deadpanned. What's up with him? He never did that to us...

* * *

><p>The cold win wrapped around us and never let go, it was hard to remain with open eyes as the blazing cold swiped in every direction, harassing every passer-by, not showing any mercy. It was still cold despite our cheerful moods, so everyone wore their hats and coats, being seen by our fans was not a problem anymore. Kill two birds with one stone, ne.<p>

" Finally we get to rest! A whole week to ourselves, muahahahahahaha," Baku beamed.

" Yes! I can finally be with my girlfriends. Yep, life is good." Kyou put his hands behind his head and nodded with delight. " And what are you twins gonna be doing? Making out again?"

" Shut up!" Sho's face was painted with a shade of pink, tainting Shin's cheeks as well. The two stood flustered.

Yes, the two are together, despite being brothers and despite both being male.

We first found out when coming back to our cottage one year ago. The twins decided to stay inside while we left for the ocean. When we came back, we stumbled onto them half naked and making out to their fullest. Kyou and me laughed while Baku's facial expressions matched theirs.

" Wha-t about you Rikkun?" Shin brought up a new topic.

" Hmmm? Oh I'll just sleep the entire day I mean— " That sting again. I gasped. My eyes widened as the raven haired girl came to my view. I stared in awe. The feeling was mutual. I wasn't the only one frozen in my tracks. The girl was too.

" Long time no see, Ritsu." A smile twisted onto her beautiful pale lips. Her cheeks were tainted red and her neck was cosily wrapped around a well-knitted scarf.

_Mio..._

I shrunk, my face boiled and felt like fire."...Yeah."

Besides being a dickhead, Kurou understood the situation quite well. He grabbed onto the other guys and shoved them to the opposite direction while smirking at my direction. I sighed, feeling much more comfortable.

" How are you?" She gazed at me innocently.

" I-I'm fine, you?"

" Fine..." Mio started slowly " I tried calling yo—"

" I switched my phone number."

_I look pathetic. _

" Oh...why would you?" she asked sincerely.

" No apparent reason, just felt like it." I tried to avoid eye contact.

Mio didn't speak. I became impatient after a minute and looked up to see her smiling.

_She's happy?_ My eyes fell onto her trembling hands. _No, not happy, but sad_?

" Oh really?" she began, her voice capturing my attention.

Her eyebrows knit together and a tear fell down her cheek, soon to dry up from the breeze approaching us.

" Mio -" I clenched my teeth. " I- don't cry. Honestly, I just had to move on. I couldn't bear the betrayal I made."

" Betr— Ritsu, you never betrayed any of us, we—"

" But, I saw your faces!" I yelled out, " I saw them, full of rage and sadness, you hated me didn't you! I was the one that made the band, yet I walked away from our dream that we all shared... just to..."

" Ritsu, we were sad because you left us, but we didn't regret it or feel like it was a betrayal... we wanted what was best for you, we never hated you." She shook her head. "No, we don't hate you, we never could."

_What? Then what did I_—_ for these two years! I ignored them for_—_ no, I felt guilt... even if they weren't mad, I wouldn't have been able to face them. Damn this pride of mine._

A small laugh broke through my thinking.

" So you were worried because of that." She paused. Her happy smile faded. She stared at me with an icy glare. I shivered, it was as cold as the bitter wind. " Do you know how much I missed you..."

My heart skipped a beat. Did I hurt— I laughed. Of course I did. I always do.

" I'm so sorry for being so stupid." A tear splashed onto the ground, my tear. " Your the last person I ever wanted to hurt; I thought you would be better off without me."

" Ritsu...how could I ever, your my best friend."

_Ahhh...friend. Yea... a friend. _

_What is this urge? This lust. Mio I_—

I pulled her towards me and embraced her in a warm hug. I could sense her, after two years, she is real... I can smell her scent, sweet strawberries. It's her. I can't control my mind, I feel so warm, so comfortable. I inhaled. " I missed you. I missed you so much more," I kept mumbling.

Separating from our hug, Mio took out a pen and a piece of paper from her purse. "Here's my phone number," she said while writing. " This time contact me, we have to meet up with everybody." She held out the paper with a smile. I took it, smiling back.

" Ah, yea. You see me and the guys are going to this really amazing party, wanna come?"

" Oh, " Mio's voice dropped. " you see—"

" Hooo boy! It's freezing!" A woman exiting the store shivered as she walked towards us.

" Yumi!" Mio shrilled from surprise.

" It's freaking cold! This is why I—oh—" her eyes widened. " a friend?"

Mio nodded. " Yes, this is Ritsu Tainaka."

" Oh the drummer that left you guy— wait aren't you _that_ Ritsu Tainaka?" The girl beamed.

_And just when things were going so well._ I swallowed my urge to get provoked. " Yes."

" Oh that's sooo cool! Mio never told me you joined "Trump Card" after you left."

" Oh?" I shot a gaze at her.

_Well, doesn't matter if this girl comes, as long as Mio goes, I don't care who else comes. _

" Anyways, I was just telling Mio about—"

" Ah, yeah. About that Ritsu, it's Yumi's birthday today."

I gulped.

" And were going to her place to celebrate together. I'm sorry we can't come to the party. Maybe next time?"

_Oh god please tell me it's the cold's fault her cheeks are becoming redder and her voice softer. Shit this can't be happening._

_I can't talk! If I do, I feel like I'm going to weep, cause right now my chest is tight and my throat is in so much pain. _

" I-Is tha-t so?" I smiled, repelling my tears. " Have fun! And Happy Birthday!" I straightened up.

" Ah... thanks." Mio looked concerned.

" Yep." The girl beside her giggled. " Thanks!"

The girl —Yumi— grabbed a hold of Mio's arm and dragged her forward.

" Bye, bye!" Yumi waved off with a carefree smile.

I looked at the figures slowly distancing themselves away from me and later completely vanishing from my blurry view. What a blurry view indeed.

I bit my lip, trying to at least withhold the hiccups._ It's hopeless after all._

* * *

><p>Phew, this is a little too sad isn't it T.T BUT really it will get better. Maybe. T.T Waaaaaaaah, let me cry with you Ritsu!<p>

anyways, tell me what you thought of this chapter :D


	3. Chapter 2: What!

Hello again~ The 3rd chapter is finally done and I'll be working on the 4th chapter diligently, so I hope you enjoy what I have so far :)

* * *

><p>My eyes flew open and I miraculously found myself in bed. As my body took an upright position I exhaled all the stress that had managed to fill inside of me.<p>

_What the hell happened?_ I shook my head to clear my conscience._ I remember tearing the paper Mio gave me and then going to the party. Boy did I get drunk then, to wake up in bed all of a sudden and not knowing how I got here in the first place... Yet, I don't have a hangover? I mean, I feel fine. I don't feel one bit sick, in fact I feel physically perfect. Weird. _My mind was disrupted as I fell victim to a sudden urge to yawn. Stretching my arms I got up of bed and stared at the clock hanging in the room opposite of the bed.

_Only 3 pm...that's not like me to wake up so early. _

Beginning to muse again, I couldn't hold back but to slightly smile at a certain fact.

_So, Mio likes girls. She didn't seem like the type. Although knowing doesn't help me in the situation at all. _I shook my head vigorously. _No. No. No. I can't let myself be absorbed by her again. I promised to forget with New Years, and a New Year is bright and shinning right now, so..._

"Let go. Let go,"I desperately yelled to myself while striding to the kitchen.

I poured water from the fridge into an empty glass and pressed it to my lips, gulping it down without a moments hesitation. I could even feel the glacial liquid running through my throat into my stomach. That chilliness was what I needed to cool me down.

Before being able to finish preparing myself something to eat, my Iphone vibrated on the kitchen table. I flipped it open to find a message from Baku.

_Hmmm, he usually doesn't text me unless it has something to do work._

**Yo, Ritsu. I hope you haven't forgotten our performance today, were gonna pick you up by 6 pm, so you better be on your feet. **—** Baku. **

"What the fuck...is he drunk? Why is he sending me the exact same thing he wrote yesterday? And _he_ does realize we don't have any gigs for the entire week, right? " I mumbled as I stared at the message in confusion.

_Pffft, he'll wake out of it, _I thought to myself as I set the phone back onto the table.

"Let's see now—" I opened the refrigerator once again, " oh man, my fridge is completely empty...Bah, I'll make myself some scrambled eggs then," I told myself while taking out the needed ingredients.

* * *

><p>Commencing eating, I turned on the TV and watched anything that was on at first. I munched on the food normally until a sentence caught my attention.<p>

"—nd we hope you all tune in for the countdown of the New Year!" My eyes narrowed.

_Wow. Why are they showing something that was on yesterday? New Years already happened, jeez. _

"Wait no..."I began slowly_, _"that can't be this is a live show, they never put reruns. What the hell is going on? "

I slid my palm beneath my hair and gently settled my elbow onto the table. For some reason, I had lost my appetite.

I had also already lost count of the time, as my mind was elsewhere. I don't even remember what I dazed about. But strangely enough, before I could arrange my thoughts, someone was already hammering at my door. Instead of facing the source of the noise, my eyes darted towards my Iphone. 6 pm.

_Don't tell me... _

" Ritsu! Our performance is in an hour and you're still sleeping even though its evening! Get ready!"

_Eh? EHHHHHH? WHAT THE HELL! _My heart was a conga drum.

" Baku! Are playing a fucking trick on me? Finally paying me back for all those times, ne? Well, sorry to break it to you, you're failing." I opened the door with all my force and watched it hit Baku like the last time I witnessed. My eyes were bewildered, like a wild animal gone on a rampage.

" Huh?" Baku rubbed his noise as he was slightly adjusting his vision. As soon as his eyes caught mine, he's confused expression dramatically changed into an innocent one. Staring off into my eyes like a little pup. " W-what got into you, I've never seen you like this."

" Well of course I'd be angry! I feel fucking terrible and then you go off and make some kind of prank!"

" What the hell are you talking about!" he finally yelled back, trying to preserve his last bits of pride.

I took a step backwards, not expecting him to revolt like so. "You—" And than I lingered onto my memory of the TV show. Even if it was a prank, he wouldn't have been able to control what had aired.

_Then what the fuck happened? Was this all a dream up until now? But, how the hell do I already know the script to the entire day? What the hell is happening to me?_ As my vision became a blur I couldn't help to control my body. I stumbled onto the doorjamb. Sliding down onto the ground I looked at Baku with broaden eyes.

" Ritsu?" He's voice became softer as he approached me.

I didn't respond. Instead I stretched my arm out and pinched it with my two fingers.

"Ah."

_Oh, look here. I really felt it. _I looked up at Baku's concerned expression and smiled_. Hahaha, it must have been a dream. Yep just a dream. Man I'm good, I even know what's going to happen next! Hahaha... Well, _I stood up and marched toward limo_, let's see if __**my dream **__was right. _

* * *

><p>Awww poor Ritsu first Mio and now god knows what Q.Q hmmm maybe it was all but a dream or maybe .<p>

HAHAHAHA anyways it was a pretty short chapter, but I'm still working on the other chapters and I'll post them up by New Years, or at least try to. XD

Please tell me what you think :)


	4. Chapter 3: The true meaning

As you guys can see I'm updating quite often. This is because I really want to finish this by New Years. But, I don't think you would have any complaints with that anyways so :P hahaha again, I hope you enjoy it :D

* * *

><p><em>This can't be real...<em>I muttered under my breath as I slid further into the couch. _The same thing happened, and not once but three times in a row! I keep waking up and the same stuff happens. Even if I don't get drunk, I miraculously wake up in bed and the same events start unfolding. _My voice began to waver. _I can't allow myself to still believe it's all a dream. But_—

An unexpected knock on the door startled me and I found myself on my feet. I paced nervously to the doorknob. Reaching it, my hand slightly pushed the door open. I opened my mouth to speak, but to my surprise no one was at the door. I carefully scanned the entrance and found an envelop on the front porch. A pink envelop. Sighing heavily from relief I made my way back onto the couch, envelop in hand.

_Love letter?_ A smile twisted onto my otherwise horrified features.

_Let's see: _

_Dear Ricchan, don't run away from your feelings. It's not a good way to begin a New Year. :) _—_sincerely, someone you may surprisingly know quite well. _

The smile faded and instead my eyebrows furrowed. " Huh?"

A long silence filled my living room. Soon enough my mind became as blank as the white walls I was staring off at. I felt like they were compressing into me. Pressing into me, closer and closer...

" What's with this?" I laughed nervously.

I reached for the TV remote. _I'll put on the TV at least, before I completely suffocate. _I huffed. _Let me hear some noise or I'll completely be engulfed by this insanity._

The voices of some random TV show clashed together and I felt at ease. But, not for long. As my head was hanging low and my eyes closed for a mere second, a low voice screeched into my ears. I could feel my heart pounding against my chest and my eyes widening with fear.

" Ritsu~ Don't just ignore your feelings. Take initiative."

As my head shot up and I searched for the face of the person who spoke, I was taking aback of the regular voices in the TV show.

I desperately strode after my Iphone and dialled Baku's phone number as quickly as possible.

I couldn't possible face this on my own. I thought I was going crazy. What the hell was going on!

_We're sorry, _The number you have_ reached is not in service, please check the number and dial again._

_What the_—Having no time to spare, I hastily tried to call the others. But...

_We're sorry, _The number you have_ reached is not in service, please check the number and dial again._

_All of them! _I yelled out.

I fell onto my wobbling legs. I sought a way out of this. I couldn't. My mood brightened as I heard a sudden vibration in the palm of my hand.

" Hello! Baku?—"

" Mou, Ricchan~ You can't just call everybody you wish. Fate cannot be changed. Well... at least most of it, hehehehe," a voice on the other side laughed cheerfully. It made me sick to my stomach.

" WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU! Why are you doing this to me!"

" beep, beep, beep..." _He hung up..._

" Why? What is this!" I slammed my hands on the floor, demanding an explanation from nobody in particular.

" Okay..." I whispered to myself. " It's okay, Ritsu, let's try to understand this calmly."

I stood up, still not able to control my shaky legs. I walked to the couch and sat down in an upright position. Leaning forward and laying my elbows onto my knees, I pressed my fingertips onto my temple.

" Let's begin from the beginning. I get a letter telling me I shouldn't run away from my feelings... Then on the TV someone tells me to not give up and then some phone call tells me I can't change fate... Ahhh! This isn't working I'm already lost!" I exclaimed as I sunk into the couch for support.

" Phew," I exhaled a long sigh. " If only Mio was here," I said without thinking.

I drew myself up as I realized what had been said. " Oh man! I really can't give up on her, can I!" I questioned myself.

" Wait! Give up, from my feelings, can't change _most_ of the fate...Don't tell me. The entire time I was—"

I contemplated on the idea, but was interrupted once again by the unquestionable Baku.

Instead of allowing him to shout the sentence I've heard several times before, I ran to open the door.

" Yeah, yeah, I'm ready. Let's go." I silenced him with my shinning grin.

Indeed, compared to before I felt like I was sparkling. I finally understood— or at least I thought—why this has been happening to me.

Clenching my fist and rising it up high, I cried fake tears.

" It's fate for me to be with Mio!" I giggled like a little girl, hopelessly in love.

Of course, I'm not sure if this will work out. But, after the concert, even if it means running into corners, having many hardships and not being able to hear the answer I wish from her... I will not give up! This New Year isn't anything about forgetting and running away from my friends and loved ones, it's all about running after them!

* * *

><p>Oh Ritsu is finally getting out of her shell Q.Q yay! Well, you guys might be wondering, what the hell happend? Why were there random voices and why is she redoing the day over and over again. Well~ it really depends on your perspective :P but ughhh it could really be anything: magic, Ritsu's illusions, Ritsu's thinking, or even a dream, anything really. Depends on how you see it.<p>

Anyways, I really want to hear/see what you guys have to say about this story. I mean all the restarting the year, Mitsu and the band and stuff, I want to know if it's interesting and if If I actually allow you guys to be able to feel and understand what is going on. If you leave a review, I will be very appreciated. THANKS :)


	5. Chapter 4: Don't run away!

PHEW! I FINALLY FINISHED AND BY NEW YEAR, I FEEL SO COMPLETE! Q.Q

and very tired Q.Q anyways! I hope you guys enjoy! And many thanks to the anonymous reviewers :D

AND I hope you all have a happy New Year!

* * *

><p>" Mio!" I yelled out to the figure ahead of me. Hearing my voice, she turned despite the tight clutch she was in. Locking eyes I screamed out for her to hear. "There's gonna be another party tomorrow. Please come. And tell the rest of the gang to come as well." The wind blew furiously. I felt like her answer would never come, but my expectations never died out. The heat spread across my face, and my heart kept beating fast.<p>

" Yeah. Tomorrow is fine." Her beautiful black eyes stared off into mine and I could feel her warm smile.

Nodding abundantly at Mio, she gave me one last stare and turned to leave, her waist-length black hair trailing in her wake.

I shook my head. _She really is absorbing, I can look at her for hours..._

Realizing what had happened, I jumped from joy and ran in circles like a fool.

" She said yes, yes, yes!"

Turning the corner, I stumbled onto the guys. Leaning onto the wall, ears perked up.

_Eavesdropping..._

" Mio!" Kurou squealed out gazing at Baku.

" Ritsu!" Baku returned the sentiment, yelling back with a high pitched voice.

" I-I-I love you!" Kurou approached Baku, caressing his cheek with his fingers.

" I love you too, Ritsu!" Baku closed his eyes, awaiting Kurou.

" I-I." Kurou leaned his head to the side, preparing to press his lips onto Baku's.

I glared at all of them with an annoyed look, spotting Sho and Shin laughing their guts out at the corner of my eye. Before they managed to finish off their lover's scene, I quickly separated them from each other to preserve my embarrassment.

" Shut up. You guys are so annoying," I hissed.

" Oh man," Kurou started, wiping his tears. " You know, that was like witnessing some elementary school love."

" Oh, shut up. She's just a friend," I pouted, scratching the back of my head.

" Yeah. But, your face says otherwise." Baku pointed out.

" Ughhh! Fine, I lo-o-ve her, happy!" I blushed.

" Awww." Shin's eyes glittered. " That's sooooo cute," he purred.

" Anyway, what's this party you're going to, Ritsu~" Kurou changed the topic.

" Huh?" I said, my cheeks returning to its original color.

" Tsk, even if I'm going, I wont tell you." I folded my arms. " You'll ruin everything."

" Afraid I'll steal your love?" He poked me in the shoulder, slightly chuckling.

" No! You'll just get in the way!"

A grin twisted onto his face. " Well, I saw that that girl— Mio— already has a lover, and if your trying to get her, you'll need someone to distract that other girl, now wouldn't you." He winked.

" You really are a pervert." I gaped.

" Pffft, I'm just trying to help, since were buds. You know it's a good idea. "

" Ahhh, fine. You guys can come." I swung my arms in defeat.

" Yay!" Shin and Sho screamed out hugging each other.

* * *

><p>I woke up in bed, sighing with relief. I got home with my two feet.<p>

What an amazing feeling. I already texted Mio the directions and time today, and I will finally see my friends after two years. Oh, life can't get better. To think a day ago I thought forgetting and moving on would allow me to live better.

_Now then, shall I get ready._ I thought to myself with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Sitting down into my yellow Mercedes, I drove to the nightclub, for the first time not running late. It felt really weird not trying to speed up or drive through everyone as fast as possible to get to my destination.<p>

Not hurrying, I managed to notice the clouds being lined up in parallel strips, with stars poking out ever now and then. They were shinning upon the entire city. I could spot the moon peaking out of the dark-grey clouds which were looming about. It was as clear as crystal.

I felt myself beaming with joy as I set foot out of my car and inside the club. It really left an impression on me. The walls were all painted with a dark-blue and the moving light beams were shinning all kinds of different colors: blue, yellow, green, purple. Occasionally the smoke machines were turned on and added to the affect.

From just an inhale of this new atmosphere I was already able to catch a glimpse of Mugi's, Azusa's and Yui's backs. I smiled, yet my breathing soon became heavy. I could feel myself being absorbed by the music the DJ was playing, which was loudly resounding from the speakers.

I slightly fidgeted as I made my way towards them. I was totally not myself. But, that was natural, after all, what if they still...

_No. No. I have to stay optimistic. That's right, I am Ritsu Tainaka, nothing scares me._ I repeated the same line to myself as I reached for Mugi's and Azusa's shoulders. Tapping gently for attention.

I put on a sheepish grin as they turned towards the culprit who startled them.

" Hey ya!" I nervously laughed. Automatically scratching the back of my head.

" Ricchan!" Yui screamed out, suddenly standing up from her seat and running for a tight hug.

" Ow, ow, hahaha, relax there, Yui!"

" Ricchan." Mugi's tears started piling up in her eyes.

" Ritsu-senpai." Azusa joined in with Mugi.

" It's been so long." Mugi wiped the tears with her handkerchief.

" Yeah, I'm sorry for not keeping in touch for so long," I said, keeping my head low.

" Mio-senpai told us why you didn't talk to us," Azusa said ruefully. " But, senpai, you shouldn't worry, were really not mad at you," she continued with a soft smile.

I sat down on the sofa opposite to them. Looking sincerely into their eyes I sheepishly said, " Thank you."

It wasn't long until we all finally got back to our usually routine, talking like we did back in high school. We already ordered drinks for ourselves, but Mio was nowhere to be seen.

Until, a moment later did she show up with her, urrr girlfriend. To my surprise Kurou and Baku and the twins were standing right behind them, waving cheerfully. Despite standing in a swarm of people, Mio was the only one that managed to catch my eye. Her eyes glowed a sharp dark-grey as her porcelain skin complimented her red cheeks.

" Sorry that were late, I asked Yumi and Mio if I they wanted me to pick them up, so I had to do an extra drive," Baku said, pushing through the crowd to get a seat.

" Huh? How the hell do you know their phone number?"

" We have our ways," Kurou whistled. " Anyways, care to introduce me— urr us."

I sighed and gave a short introduction of my band mates. Shocked at how the HTT were fascinated by these "real musicians", I pouted.

" Hey, I'm also in the band," I groaned.

" Yea, but you're different, Ricchan," Mugi said carelessly, giggling at my devastated expression.

As we deepened our conversation with ever passing hour, I saw an opportunity arising as Kurou sweet-talked Yumi. I quickly pulled Mio out of the crowd and outside.

" Ritsu?"

" It's alright. I just want to show you something really quickly, it's not far from the club," I said while opening the car door for her.

" But, what about everyone else?" She questioned.

" Oh, it's alright they seem to be enjoying themselves," I rubbed it off.

" Ummm, okay." She finally gave in, gently holding her skirt as she sat down.

* * *

><p>" Wow, Ritsu, it's such a beautiful view," she said in awe as we got out of the car.<p>

We were standing at the top of the most highest tower in Kyoto. We observed the lively city. lights lit up the night sky, blending all colors together. You can gaze over the horizon, yet all you'll see is the continuation of the large city. Sometimes it feels as though the city has its own heart, living on, forever.

I was captured by its beauty. But, even so, I wanted to tell Mio that to me she was so much more catching.

" You can spot everything from here, can't you?" she said, keeping her voice low from amazement.

" I bet you can." I clenched my fists, trying so desperately to change the topic.

" Hows everything going now?" I spitted out.

" Hmmm?" She turned her gaze at me.

" I mean, you're going to the university of your dreams right? And," I gritted my teeth, " you already managed to get yourself a lover, nee?"

Again, I scratch my head and put on a foolish grin_. _

_I always do this for some reason. Must be cause I'm nervous. _

She turned her eyes away and stared at the ground beneath her, her cheeks a bright red.

" Do you love her?" I continued, not allowing her to respond.

She twitched. Remaining in posture, she said, " Yes," she paused. "After you left, she was always there for me and that made me feel at ease again."

_So I was the reason she got a girlfriend. _

" So, I hurt you after all," I whispered, my voice going hoarse.

She didn't speak.

I let out a sigh. I could feel my chest growing heavy. Her concerned eyes made my body shiver.

She was right beside me, and yet... I had no idea what to do. My mind went blank as I stared off at the glimmering colors of the city. Without warning I yanked her to me and covered my mouth in hers with a hungry kiss. The caress of Mio's lips felt softer than I had imagined. My tongue twirled around in her mouth. Holding her against her waist, I pushed forward for a deeper kiss. It was warm and moist and white steam escaped through the cracks of our mouths.

Looking past my lust and noticing what I had done, I swiftly pulled away. Her mouth opening with a low moan, gaping from surprise, she whispered with shock in her eyes. " Ritsu..."

" I'm sorry! This shouldn't have happened!" I looked at her equally as surprised.

I wondered just how I could run away from this as the heat began spreading across my entire face. I choked up as I noticed there was no other way out, but telling her why I really did it.

" I love you," I said in a strangled voice. " I've always loved you."

Her eyes widened even more as the words traveled her ears. Mio's figure became fuzzy and I could feel my vision becoming a blur. I gulped, my throat was beginning to get dry.

The next thing that happened, was something I wasn't expecting.

Mio wrapped her arms around my neck and I could feel her breath tickling my ears as she weakly spoke through sobs. " Ritsu, Ritsu," she repeated.

I, myself, shuddered from the warmth exerted from her, and began whimpering as well. It was when my arms slowly reached her back did she speak again, with a clearer sentence. " Why now, Ritsu, why now?"

I waited for her to continue as I was completely clueless to what she meant. " I've loved you for so long, Ritsu, for so long," she cried out, tightening the embrace.

" But," she said, slowly pulling away. " I can't leave Yumi."

" But!" I yelled out, my throat burning, and my stomach turning. " You said you love me! Mio I need you! Without you I'm nothing!"

She bit her lip. " I understand. But, I just can't leave her." She looked at me, seeking understanding.

The silence was deafening.

" I better leave now," she said with a hint of shame tainting her words.

" I'll drive you?" I asked.

" No, it's alright, I'll get home alone. Bye," she said as she began walking.

" Don't run away from your feelings," I said, remembering the letter.

Thinking I was talking to her, Mio turned around and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. " No matter how many hardship there are, no matter how many problems we face, no matter what happens, I will not give up." I gazed in her eyes, finally understanding the meaning of my own words. " Neither should you."

She opened her mouth to speak, but soon bit her lip, to withhold saying anything.

She continued to walk away. Her silhouette, bit by bit, disappearing from my view.

* * *

><p>I rolled over like a log in my bed.<p>

_I didn't think this would become so serious_, I moaned.

The entire day I stayed in bed and did nothing but think of Mio.

I was losing hope, until a knock in the door brought me back to my senses. I walked to the door with an expressionless and tired face. As I opened it, I saw a slim figure standing right in front of me. Her dark eyes piercing into my amber ones.

_Mio!_ I gasped.

" Ritsu!" Mio's arms fell onto my shoulders. " I've thought about what you told me yesterday, I couldn't stop thinking about you." She sobbed.

Pressing her lips against mine, she gave me a quick peck. " I love you." She pulled me closer. " More than anyone."

I stared at her with broaden eyes. " Mio..."

I collapsed, dragging her with me.

Not allowing her to unlocking from our embrace, she exclaimed with concern hinting in her voice. " Ritsu!"

" I'm so happy," I said while clearing Mio's messy hair off of her shoulder. Unable to control my lust, I pressed my lips gently on her neck, I slipped lower to her breasts. Ignoring her moans, I unlocked her bra and nibbled her very hot nipples. Moving further down, I kissed ever part of her belly. Looking up at her flushed face I teasingly grinned. " Did you get fatter from the last time I saw you?" I laughed.

" Shut up!" She yelled, while lightly whacking my head with her fist.

I rubbed my head and gazed back at her. We both stared at each other intimately, until we noticed we were still standing outside of my apartment.

_The neighbours might have heard her moans_, I chuckled at the thought.

Accelerating as fast as Mio could, we made way to my bed.

* * *

><p>Settling down onto the chair opposite to Mio, I asked, " How did you know where I live?"<p>

" Oh, I met Kurou while walking back home, and he told me that just in case he'd tell me your address."

" That mind reader," I laughed. " But, what happened to Yumi?" I switched to a more serious tone.

She looked away. " When I went back to her place, it was like a bolt had hit me, I felt like I just didn't belong with her anymore. She understood right away why I looked so out of place. She nodded and knew right away that it was because of you. She told me goodbye with a smile on her face."

" Do you regret your decision?" I gulped.

" How can I stupid, I love you," she blushed.

" I love you too, forever and ever." I laughed.

* * *

><p>This was my first time writing a kissing scene or for that matter a sex scene - urr at least half a sex scene *blushes* :P<p>

So, the message is: Never give up on people you truly love, and don't turn your backs on them! that's pretty much it :D I hope you all enjoyed it :3

Please favourite and review. :)


End file.
